drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jodeen Vias
Character Info Character Name: Jodeen Vias Physical Description: 5'6, 214lbs. He was short and pretty lean. Not muscly, but not a stick either. He had done a bit of labor work, just apparentally not enough. Place of Birth/Raising: Farm outside a lying town near Tar Valon Character History Jodeen is the lost twin of Essy. Though his father, nor his mother, told him this before they both perished. Jodeens mother was a sister of the Green Ajah. She was pregnant, and fled and Tar Valon. She had her son, Essy Vias. But a problem occurred. She was having twins. The second child causing bleeding, which ended up killing the young Sister, as there was no Yellow Ajah around to heal her. The father had to make a decision, and took the bigger of the two boys to let him live with him in Tar Valon. Jodeen was left for dead in the very small village of farmers. The babies were born in an Inn, of a now forgotten town. After the father left with the baby, one of the barmaids entered and saw the young babe lying by himself. She picked him up and went home with said babe. Her name was Mira, and she raised Jodeen like a son; because as far as anyone knew he was. At the age of sixteen, Jodeen was starting to show signs of channelling. He was helping his mother; Mira, with some chores around the Inn. Having never been told he was born here, he entered the room that he was conceived. His head spun, and a flame enveloped in his mind. He fell to his knees, grasping for air and holding his head as if the earth itself was splitting. Well, it was. The wooden planks of the room sprang upwards, ripping the room slowly apart. It wasn't long before Mira came running upstairs again and grabbed Jodeen. As she went to touch her son, she was shot backwards; out of the room, knocked out cold. The innkeeper heard the commotion and ran upstairs. He saw Mira, and the open door; as he ran for the door the shaking of the inn stopped, he looked around the door and saw the boy collapsed on the broken floor. Whilst his mother recovered in less then an hour, he was put into a coma; assumingly drawing too much power. He was 'out cold' for near two months. He had strange dreams. Dreams of a woman dressed in black. She told him her name was Daria. She told him of the Dark One, and of his power. She told him he had channelled, but he didn't know what it was. She explained it to him, of the Aes Sedais' tricks, and their lies. She could help him, she told him. They could train him. Shetold him of his mother, and how Mira truly wasn't his own. Of the Aes Sedais' tricks, of how a warder had left him for dead inside an inn. When he finally woke, he found Mira at his side. He looked at her, and looked deep in her soul. He rose from his bed as if nothing had happened; still staring at Mira. Her eyes bulged out, and she grabed her neck. Clawing out into the sky, she finally collapsed after a speechless curse. Jodeen smiled, and took what money and crowns they had left. He set out to Shayol Ghul. To find his training. To find his master. Adept Test Thom Mallard crept out of the library and sighed deeply. He would much rather be in the library, then having to go all the way across the fortress. Jodeen Vias, he called himself. He had learned lots, and was always eager to learn. Even if it was dangerous, and Jodeen almost died several times. Atleast he was eager. Sighing again, he set into a fast walk towards the Acolytes corridors. Thom look uneasily through the corridors until he saw his door. He walked closer to it, and noticed a small ward throughout the door. Nothing to harm, and nothing to even notice. It was something that Thom taught him, warding so that he knew what was coming. Atleast then he would know how to die. He smiled to himself, and opened the door. *** Jodeen had been reading on his bed when he perked up towards the door. A channeller, male, was approaching his door. He didn't seize Saidin, for he knew that the channeler would be able to sense it. Better not anger anyone in this place. Especially not a teacher. Thom opened the door and stepped inside. His grin was wide, and his clothes were as fancy as they were every day. Suddenly though, Thoms smile vanished. Jodeen looked and felt uneasy, Thom rarely ever stopped smiling. Perhaps they had thought he was not good enough to learn any more. "Jodeen Vias, come with me boy. Do not seize Saidin." Thoms once-merry voice and face appeared stern and formal now. Well.. if he was going to kill me he would of done it here. Maybe he'll bring me to torture me, or gentle men. Thom turned and began speed-walking down the corridor again. With no warning whatsoever, Jodeen jumped from his bed and followed him. He was in his normal attire. Slacks and a white button up shirt. Nothing fancy, but it was nicer then what he used to wear back at the Inn. They passed several rooms where Jodeen had learned a great variety of things. He didn't think he'd get a chance to learn any more of it, though. Thom led him down several flights of stairs, until they reached a cellar in the basement. Thom stopped at the door, and seemingly stared at it for moments. "This is the door where we will test you to become an Adept. Go through, or you will die." Thoms voice again remained a formal matter. Well, that was all fine and dandy. Either go through, to the Great Lord knows where, or stay out here and have Thom swiftly cut him down. And Jodeen knew Thom could, to. Jodeen felt uneasy for a moment, and gulped down a deep breath. He was frightened of a door where he could die, quite easily. It wasn't a very pleasant thought. Without a word to Thom, he began breathing easily again and turned the door handle to go inside. It was to dark inside the door. He didn't know where he was, and was beginning to think maybe he didn't want to know. He seized Saidin and made a sphere of light. It hung above him, and he peered to what seemed like four closed in walls. When he noticed an opening, he walked to it. He had no where else to go, so he stepped through the first corridor. The light showed two more corridors up ahead, and then the thought hit him. He was a rat, inside of a maze, looking for his cheese. ~ In what appeared to be hours, he had been wandering aimlessly throughout the stone maze. No sense of anything, besides the occasional goosebumps that came upon his skin. This made him aware that he would not see the flows, but he knew that female Dreadladys were positioned here. Why, he did not know. The first struck him to the side, and his goosebumps seemingly spouted out of his arms. He tried to walk foward, and what seemed like a wall hung infront of him. Turn around, another wall. He was trapped in two walls of air. He put his hand to it, and felt that the wall was slowly inclining towards him. A bead of sweat fell from his brow, and he wondered what he could do. It came instinctively, of course, which is what a lot of Jodeens techniques came from. He seized saidin, and cut out wildly towards him. Slashing with different threads, trying to break the wall that stood infront of him. With no avail, he stopped his assault upon the invisible enemy for a moment. They were getting closer, probably five feet away from eachother now. From the ten feet from where they used to be, Jodeen became getting worried. He produced some threads of Spirit and Air, and tied them off together. Swinging at the door once again, he felt a breeze touch his face. He rushed at the wall, not wanting to lose whatever he had just made. Slashing more with his invisible sword of Spirit and Air, he left this position of where the wall had been. Looking behind him, the goosebumps faded. Not even wanting to go touch the remnants of the door, he left in a brisk walk to the next turn. ~ It was another set of few hours that passed since he had almost been crushed to death by his 'teachers'. He had rounded a corner, when a different type of wall lay before him. It was larger, and set infront of it were eight items on top of a table. A ball, a sword, a wine bottle, a chair, a broken piece of wood, a cup, and a pillow. Above the items, lay a note. He snatched the note and read it. "Round I start, yet no shape have I. Allow me to breathe, and my life will die. The older I grow, the more sought after I become. You will feel much better when I am done. What am I?" He turned it over and read the backside as well. "Choose wrong and you will not leave." So he had a one of eight chances to solve a riddle he had no idea about. A fine day, it was today. He glanced at the items, and put his hand over the cup. His arm tingled, and he felt the goosebumps arise over his entire body. Warded. All of them are warded. But which of them is warded properly. He sighed and studied the note again. "Round I start, yet no shape have I..." A ball? No, balls have a shape... maybe the cup? It's not really a shape, and it starts out round. "Allow me to breathe, and my life will die." How can a cup breathe? How can any of them breathe? Possibly the wine bottle, and uncorking it? "The older I grow, the more sought after I become." I guess the wine is more expensive as it becomes older.. that's two for wine. "You will feel much better when I am done." Could be the chair. I always feel better after a long sit. Then it clicked for him. Round I start yet no shape have I, was the top of the wine bottle. Allow me to breathe and my life will die; once the wine bottle was opened, it wasn't worth anything any more. The older I grow, the more sought after I become; old wine always tastes the best. And finally, the icing on the cake, "You will feel much better when I am done." Who doesn't feel better after a drink of wine? He sighed, and put his hand on the wine bottle. ~ The lights spun around him, and his grasp with saidin fled. He was exhausted, and spent near two hours trying to decipher the riddle that he just held. When he reopened his eyes the room was lit, but his ball of light had disapeared. It took him a moment to focus, and when he did it rest on the smiling and joyful Thom that Jodeen had become to even trust. "Congratulations," Thom announced to Jodeen. His smiling face and joyful attitude startled Jodeen once again. Before he left, Thom was ready to kill him. Jodeen signed deeply, and slumped back on the wall. He never realized how exhausted he was. "...for becoming an Adept of the Fortress." Jodeen managed a weak smile, and Thom patted him on his back. Bloody walls and bloody wine bottles... Atleast this leg of the race was done. He was relieved, and exhausted, all at the same time. Dreadlords Judgement Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Dreadlord Biographies Category:Biographies